Twenty Drabbles
by stephfarrow94
Summary: Just a twenty sentence drabble on the relationship between Sam and Dean.


**This is a birthday gift for one of my best friends, JALU, who loves Supernatural more than a lot of things. Credit for these prompts also go to my group of friends who were asked to say random words without any idea why. **

**Burgers: **Sam often prided himself on the fact that whenever he and Dean ate out, he was almost always correct in assuming that he would get one of the burgers on his menu. Though he had never openly admitted it, it made him feel as if he knew his brother better than Dean would ever guess.

**Pie: **Whenever Dean would ask Sam to bring him back pie, the brunet could only ever scoff and roll his eyes at the predictable request. But knowing that his brother would ask such an "important" task of him... well, Sam felt as if there were a lot of things in this world that Dean would always rank him higher than – no one else ever seemed to be asked to go on the pie mission, after all.

**Car: **Not a lot of things were as important to Dean as the Impala was. Maybe it stemmed from worshipping his father as a child, or maybe it was because he was just that type of person, but Sam had always found it to be something important that made Dean who he was. And honestly, he wouldn't change that for the world.

**Specialillar: **When Dean continued making new words that made absolutely no sense whatsoever, Sam could only roll his eyes and lecture the older male on the proper use of the English language. As always, Dean would just shrug him off and continue butchering it. Though Sam tried to hide it, he found it rather amusing when the smaller man became defensive.

**Dude: **Sam had never been sure why his brother spoke like he did, but he often found himself picking up on his brother's vocabulary, usually in the heat of playful banter. But once they had settled down and gotten back to business, the brunet wouldn't usually use words such as 'dude'.

**Babe: **Despite the fact that Dean was a flirt and had, on occasion, bedded women, Sam had never once worried about them taking his place in Dean's heart. He knew that, no matter what, he would always come before those faceless women.

**Rock and Roll: **Most mornings during trips across the country, Sam found himself being woken up by the noise of Rock and Roll. Even though he would bitch about it, he wouldn't change those mornings at all; listening as Dean would happily sing along with the lyrics made him feel as if things were actually alright in their lives, even if it were only for a few minutes.

**Father: **Sam didn't have the relationship that Dean had with their father, but after John had died, he wasn't sure if he wanted that after all; seeing the way the older male had been so torn up about it, enough to take it out on the Impala he was rebuilding, made him fear that, one day, he would be in that same situation if he ever lost Dean. He didn't think he would be able to go through that twice.

**Pressure**: The pressure had always been on for Sam to be a Hunter, but it had never been something he had wanted. He had wanted to be a normal kid and go to college and, for that short time, he had gotten that. It was pressuring in its own way, but when Dean had dragged him back into the "family business", he realised that the pressure to not only keep yourself sane, but also alive, was far harder than the movies made it out to be.

**Satan: **Sometimes Sam was afraid of what would happen with Lucifer wanting his body as a vessel. Would he kill many? Would he cause fear and pain? What would he do? He didn't want to be Satan; he wanted to be Sam.

**Horror: **The horror Dean had experienced as a Hunter was nothing compared to when he held his brother in his arms after having been stabbed in the back by another product of the Yellow Eyes Demon. Knowing that there was nothing he could do this time was a horror he had never been able to _fathom _existed. But the worst part was when he thought he would never see Sam again.

**War:** The war between the Angels had been of great annoyance to the Winchester brothers. Castiel didn't often answer when he was needed, and other Angels had gotten in their way, making things harder than they had to be. But when Castiel became God, it was as if the War was _nothing._

**Gruesome: **Sam and Dean had witnessed gruesome many times before. Neither of them thought that they would really be grossed out by anything anymore. So far, they had been right.

**Blood: **Blood was something a Hunter grew used to, and Sam and Dean were no exception. It was always either their own blood, someone else's, or what they were hunting, but the blood was enough to haunt their dreams at night, the natural feelings of fear and disgust towards the red liquid coming out only in their subconsciousness.

**Jumper: **Dean had found it hilarious when, once in the winter as a child, Sam had come home with a ridiculously bright orange coloured jumper. He joked that it made Sam look like a giant pumpkin, and Sam thought that the orange vegetable he had picked up off the bench, waiting to be prepared for dinner, had created an imprint of said vegetable on his brother's forehead after having aimed it at his brother's face.

**Purple Nurples: **Neither Sam or Dean had remembered correctly what had happened with those Purple Nurples – or at least had not recounted it to Bobby correctly. What had really happened had been something that was never to be spoken of again.

**Heavy: **Dean was heavy, Sam would always claim. He blamed it on the pies and burgers that the smaller male always seemed to consume. Dean insisted it was part of his manliness. So far, neither one of them had been able to make their accusation on Dean's weight official.

**Fire: **Fire was most people's natural enemy, but to Sam and Dean, it was something that kept them and other people safe. At such a young age, they had been taught how to torch bodies and what creatures were killed by fire. When the Angels made their appearance, the Winchesters learnt just one more method on controlling supernatural beings with fire.

**Nature: **Most of the time, a lush area was something most people enjoyed. The Winchesters, however hated it as it made it harder to chase after or escape from whatever they were hunting.

**Alphabet: **The alphabet was something Dean had apparently never quite learnt, as Sam had been taught after hearing his brother attempt to sing the ABC song. Apparently, the letter 'Z' was not something Dean remembered was classified as a letter, having not understood why Sam was waiting for him to finish recounting the letters.


End file.
